


Control

by hid4n



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hid4n/pseuds/hid4n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to manipulate a situation when you have experience – at least, that's how Marco sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> (beatboxes gently) Who doesn't love pwp? Dominant!Marco, submissive!Gaou—possible virgin Gaou. If you're into that, then sure, Marco is taking his virginity. Enjoy. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

This was the only way he had the upper hand when it came to Gaou. It didn’t matter that he was the captain for their team—it still felt like Gaou held something over him. But here… here, he could make use of his experience to the fullest.

The sweltering air was peppered with tiny, nasally noises accompanied by heavy, staggered breathing. It felt like even the microscopic particles in the air stuck to their perspiring skin, a constant reminder of their current state.

“Mnn– Ma-ah-rco…” 

Pulling his mouth away from the side of Gaou’s cock – tongue incredibly reluctant to part with the vein throbbing along the shaft – Marco licked up the saliva that clung to his bottom lip. “That’s a good boy… You’re such a good boy for me, Gaou.” As if to lay emphasis on his words, Marco dipped his head and slowly licked the slit of Gaou’s cock, aware of a familiar bitter taste that he had come to know so well from all the men he had sucked off before.

“I like hearing you,” Marco continued, purring lowly as he slid his tongue down to trace the edge of the glans, keeping his intense gaze on Gaou’s contorted expression. “You probably never thought about how good it’d feel to have me sucking your cock, huh?” 

The larger of the two didn’t reply, his teeth sinking into the flesh of his lower lip. His cheeks were a faint shade of red, throat clearly contracting under the strain of staying silent.

“Hey, hey…” Closing his mouth with an audible click of his teeth while straightening himself up, Marco reached up with a hand damp with his own saliva and brushed his thumb against the discoloration of Gaou’s abused lip. “Don’t start that shit with me now – I want to hear you moan, moan like you really mean it.” Marco breathed, one corner of his mouth jerking up into a knowing smirk.

Stroking Gaou’s cheek lovingly, Marco waited for him to release his lip while teasing the length of his erection with his free hand. It’s girth was much too large for him to effectively encircle with one hand, but he could easily toy with Gaou like this – especially since Gaou was so damn sensitive. Just the thought brought a copious amount of joy to Marco, stirring in his chest. He could feel his heart fluttering as he watched his partner with amusement. 

He looked so good like this, and it made Marco absently wonder why he put off sleeping with Gaou for so long.

“Ggh… M-Marco—”

Swinging a leg over Gaou’s lap agilely and sinking down, Marco felt Gaou’s cock slide up against his own, making him shudder. The size difference wasn’t something he was ashamed of – on the contrary, it excited him. “What?” He crooned, tracing the outline of Gaou’s lips gently with his forefinger. “I hope you’re going to beg me to shove your fat cock down my throat, or else I’m not so sure I want to hear anything from you right now.”

Gaou visibly stiffened, flinching at the sudden crudeness of Marco’s words. Smiling crookedly when Gaou’s dark eyes slid to meet his own, Marco leaned in and kissed his partner; softly, gently, he licked along the curve on Gaou’s bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

“Mmn…” Marco slid his hands over Gaou’s shoulders, his throat, stroking his jaw and cheeks before finally tangling roughly in the coarse, black hair at his fingertips. Pulling Gaou’s head back, Marco slowly raised himself up until he was kissing Gaou from above, aggressively forcing his way into the heat of his mouth. Saliva was beginning to trickle from his mouth and down Gaou’s cheek and jaw, mixing with the sweat that had prickled along his throat from the hot room.

Bearing down on Gaou while tugging at his thick hair, Marco bucked his hips weakly, pressing his pelvis up against the subtle curve of Gaou’s warm chest. Despite the simplicity of the action, it sent undeniable shivers up his spine. Intoxicated by their intimacy, Marco thrust his tongue deeper, tangling it with Gaou’s in a desperate exchange. He could feel a heat blossoming across his face, dusting his cheeks in a soft rosy color. Spurred on by the feeling of the flush on his cheeks and his increasing heartbeat, Marco drew back fractionally, nipping at Gaou’s tongue. He felt a hot sigh against his wet lips in response, causing goosebumps to prickle along the nape of his neck.

Suddenly, there was a creeping warmth on Marco’s calves, startling him. He gasped into the kiss as Gaou’s hands, incredibly large against Marco’s body, slowly slid up his legs. His fingers dipped suspiciously at the part in Marco’s thighs, but continued until he could feel the exciting presence of fingertips brushing the cleft in his ass.

“G–nn, ah…” Marco moaned quietly, deepening the kiss again with the pang of arousal that stung in his abdomen. Stay in control, idiot, he thought while tangling his tongue with Gaou’s, teeth occasionally scraping together in their fervor. The harder he tried to keep himself contained, the more often needy noises slipped from between their lips, melting with the shuffling sound of skin rubbing together and discarded clothes being forgotten.

Gaou’s hands found a comfortable position, thumbs digging into the hollows of Marco’s hips and coaxing a low groan from him. His spine arched in response, curving to push his hips more firmly against Gaou’s chest.

“Hold me harder,” He gasped, lowering his hands to press over Gaou’s, forcing his fingers to dig into the shallow hollows of his hips. Saliva barely clung to his lip, and with another desperate gasp, a thin line of it trickled from the corner of his mouth, destroying the composed image he had been hoping to convey—damn it. Poking his tongue out to lick at the trickle, Marco focused his eyes on Gaou’s again, slowly sweeping his tongue over his lips before opening his mouth to speak.

“Now, as—a-ah—as much as I love swallowing your cock, I want it somewhere else inside me, but—first...”

In a weak attempt to regain his composure, Marco reached his dominant hand out, unceremoniously slipping a finger past Gaou’s slightly parted lips. Firmly pressing his thumb against the condyle of his jaw, Marco easily worked his slender finger between Gaou’s teeth as a satisfied smile gradually crept across his face. 

“Here,” Marco purred unsteadily and slipped another finger inside, rubbing against the side of Gaou’s tongue. “Be helpful and get these dripping wet for me, okay?” Shoving the fingers deeper with his instructions, Marco returned his focus to the hands on his hips, rocking them weakly. After a bit of time, Gaou had figured out the appeal; with an irregular, pulsating pace, he squeezed, pressing into the sensitive curve and making Marco whimper every so often.

Fearing his impending impatience, Marco opened his eyes suddenly and pulled his fingers from Gaou’s mouth, watching with delight as a thick strand of saliva dripped from them with the sudden, jerking motion. Arching his back and shifting to let his hand hover at his waist, Marco redirected his attention to Gaou’s satisfyingly obedient expression.

“...Since you’ve got nothing to do with your mouth while I do this—why don’t you keep me hard by biting me… here?” Marco smirked, tapping his dry forefinger against his throat. “If I get soft, we’ll have to start over, and that won’t be very fun.”

Tilting his head back to expose his throat for the teeth that he called for, Marco rose up on his knees and moved his dripping fingers behind him, letting out a hot, shallow breath.

The pain of Gaou’s teeth digging into the curve of his neck, threatening to destroy the rapid pulse beneath thin skin was the perfect accompaniment to his first finger sliding inside.

“A-aah, good boy.”


End file.
